Just My Luck
by Candyninja
Summary: Ok almost every fangirl who fangirled over something wishing that it was real or they just disappear into their world, am I right? Well obviously someone didn't get the joke apparently and now I'm stuck in Danny Phantom. Well it's not like it can get any worse right?
1. Chapter 1

**_Ch. 1_**

_'Ok I'm bored'_ this is why I hate Sundays, hey my name is Selena Wong; I'm 14 year old girl trying to get by in high school. It's a Sunday so there is no school today, so I'm planning to meet up with my friends today to hang out, but I don't have to leave until an hour and I have nothing to do… So I do the next best thing, I set up an alarm and start watching as many Danny Phantom episodes before I leave.

I just got up to 'My Brother's Keeper' before my alarm went off; I sighed before grabbing my bag, wallet, phone, PSP and IPod shuffle + headphones before walking out the door to meet up with my friends.

I guess since I'm walking I should talk about myself to pass time. My name is Selena Wong, don't call me Selena Gomez if you don't want to have a death glare + silent treatment for the rest of the week, I'm 14 still in high school, I'm lean, I have mid back black-brown hair that has light waves, I'm wearing a white hoodie along with jeans and sneakers, it's near the end of summer here, so it's still hot out. Oh, I have a family of 5 including me, dad, mum, older brother and younger sister, I'm the middle child sadly. Also I'm wearing my glasses; they are just a simple black frame tho. My bffs that I'm meeting up with are my pack, Cat (me), Fish (Vish), Wolf (Flower) and Sheep (Mon), although in our little pack we consider ourselves a family for fun, Mum (Vish), Dad (me), Daughters (Flower + Mon). If you can't tell already we are not the most popular group in the world and we don't get along very well with the "Girly Girls" *shudder* One last thing I love reading, including fanfics, especially if they include DP due me being a fangirl for them. Anyway the meeting place is not too far now.

I got to the meeting place, which was a café, I ordered myself a large coffee and chocolate cake then I took a seat waiting for my pack to arrive and for order too.

I was mindlessly looking over Tumblr in its Danny Phantom tag, a lot of the art was amazing and don't get me started on the fanfics, I took a large sip of coffee before taking a large bite of cake which I almost finished _'Gate, I feel like Honey now from eating sweets…' _I just continued to read before the café's door opened revelling the rest of my pack, which they soon spotted me and came over to me in different ways: Wolf glomped me almost knocking me over, Sheep laughed before taking a seat and Fish laughed and hugged me before going to the counter to order something. I chuckled and waited for them to finish ordering before chatting to them, "So waz up my fellow friends?" casually asked

"Nothing much, I've been visiting Fish and Sheep at their homes" Wolf started before I realised something

"Mon, why are you wearing a flower crown?" I simply stated, Fish snorted before burst out laughing like a mad man, of cause that only my _'wife'_ would get it. Wolf and Sheep rolled their eyes, not getting the joke of course.

We just spent the day wondering around while cracking jokes along the way before I noticed something that wasn't normally there. I quickly ran forward, ignoring my friend's calls, I bent down to pick up the thing that caught my attention; it was one of Clock Works medallions or well a really good imitation of it, I pick it up before walking back to my friends.

"Cat, what's that?" Wolf asked,

"It's a Time Medallion or good imitation of it." I simply stated a little confused why it would be here, there weren't any DP cosplayers around… where there? I looked around to see no cosplayers in sight so I simply put it on and slipped it under my shirt, "Although I wonder why it's here, either way finders keeper right?" I grinned at that, while they just rolled their eyes at me before we moved on.

After bucket of M&Ms later we were about to split, we were saying our goodbyes in the café before a large bang rang out through the place. Then 3 guys burst in waving guns around and demanding us to put our hands up, I am a very protective person so I stuck close to my pack. Suddenly one of the guys grabbed Fish; I instantly shot up and ran over to her, pulling her back making us switch places, there was another large bang scaring one of the robbers which made him shoot, I wouldn't panic like this if the gun wasn't pointed at anyone but it was pointed at Mon… I sprinted, and then skidded in front of her, just in time to take the blow. I fell back from the force, pain, pain and more pain. That's all I can feel, I can hear my friends screaming at me, I'm starting to see black dots in my vision. I just want the pain to stop, it hurts, and my eye lids feel heavy. The last thing I heard before I backed out was,

"Time Out"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Pain. That the first thing I remember, along with blackness. I slowly opened my eyes, it took a little while vision to clear up so I could see but it was still blurry, not to mention I don't have my glasses on. I shot up, not the best idea when you've been shot in the chest, I fell back down onto the bed, _'Wait a bed? Where am I?' _I looked around to see that I'm in a room I can also hear ticking noises _'Ok I don't know where I am, then let's see what I can remember. I was hanging out with my friends, I found a Time Medallion, and we went back to the café to say bye then the… the robbers came and pointed their gun at us… there was that bang, they… they… they pulled the trigger at Mon… I ran in front and… and…' _closed my eyes before opening them again and I bluntly stated "I'm dead aren't I?"

"No, but you were close" I snap my head to where the voice came from to see the last thing that I'd thought I'll see. I saw a ghost, but not any ghost. It Was Clock Work HIMSELF! _'Yep I'm dead and going insane… yippy!?' _

"C-Clock Work?" I croaked, while sitting up ignoring my body protesting. Clockwork grinned and chuckled,

"If you are wondering you are in my tower" Clockwork stated, _'well that would explain the constant ticking' _

"So, how long since I've been here and out for?" I bluntly ask,

"You have been here and asleep for 3 weeks, you are healed but you will still be in pain, so if you are up to it you can get up and walk around, I'll be waiting down stairs if you decide to get up and out." And with that he left, _'and when he means if I decide he means I will so I better get going' _I pulled off the cover and swung my legs off the bed and slowly got up despite the pain in my chest, I now had a good look around the room, It was purple with a single bed, there was also a table that had a thermos that held Dan. I knew better than most people so I left it alone, after all he might be epic he is scary as fuck, there is also a bed side table which had my bag full of my stuff and a spare change of clothes, cuz to be honest my clothes are old and stained with blood… My blood… I grabbed the change of clothes and quickly changed my clothes… white top, black skirt and black & white leggings with black boots. While I was changing I noticed I still had the Time Medallion on, although it had blood stains on it, cringing I took it off and wrapped around my wrist a few time so it was hidden under right sleeve where my watch was, So it's a Time Bracelet now… yea not funny… I quickly went over to my bag and looked through it: Phone, IPod shuffle + headphones, PSP, wallet, glasses, a small box? And a newspaper article. I picked up my glasses and put them on, then I picked up the box and opened it to find a hand held mirror made of silver and decorated with Rubies, Sapphires and Emeralds in the shape of flowers, it's really, really beautiful and I'm guessing that it's a present from Clocky, I flipped it over and saw Clockwork's symbol. I placed the mirror back into my bag and picked up the newspaper clipping, I somewhat wish that I didn't, it was about my death:

_'Feb 28,_

_A 14 year old girl was killed today at 4:30Pm, Selena Wong. She and her friends where visiting a café to hangout, when 3 robbers attacked the café with guns. Selena had jumped in front of her friend when one of the robbers was startled and pulled the trigger while it was pointed at her friend, a shot to the chest, damaging the left lung and the heart, when paramedics arrived at the scene; she was rushed to ICU before dying of blood loss-' _

Wait what? Died? Oh Clocky… Right nevermind

_'Family and friends are devastated; At least she died as a hero in the eyes of her friends and family. We mourn for their lost and pray for the safety of Selena's family and friends.'_

I never did die, it was faked… I wonder what they would say if they knew I was alive. Wait my phone! I quickly grabbed my phone and checked it, no new messages like no duh. I decide to give it a shot and searched through my contacts to find Vish's number, I clicked it and waited for it to ring, _'Come on. Work!' _after the third ring she picked up,

_''Hello?" _Great it's her sis,

"Hey there is Vish there?" I asked making my voice sound a little higher so she wouldn't recognise me,

_"Huh? Ok, SIS YOUR PHONE!" _I chuckled she was so cute, but annoying. There was a bit of shuffling around before someone else had the phone, _"Sorry about that, um hello?" _It broke my heart to hear her so heart broken,

"Hey is this Vish?" I simply ask

_"Yea, who is this?"_ Great I'm scaring her now,

"I'm an old friend to Selena, I was given her phone so now I'm calling to give a message from Selena and to check up and everyone to see how they are coping with this" wow I made that up on the spot,

_"Oh? You sound familiar do I know you? Well for how I'm coping with this, it's hard. I miss her so badly." _Wow she believed me but still,

"Yea you… might know me… I'm so sorry that it's so hard for you, but it takes time to heal." I tried to not let my voice crack while I talked to her,

_"Yea, thank you. Didn't you say that she had a message?" _Oh right the message,

"Right, this is Selena's message: I'm so sorry that you must be going through this, please I don't want you to suffer mourning for me. Please keep on smiling for me, take care of our _family _for me. I'm sorry that I had to leave, but I promise to try and be back soon, just don't forget me Fish" I – I – I can't, my voice is breaking, I can hear sniffling from the other end,

_"Oh my god is- is that all? Please tell me what your name is?" _She was begging now,

"M-My n-name? It's Lilly… I'm sorry I'll leave now to let you grieve… just stay strong for the others, also could… Could you give this message to the others? I need to go… I'm sorry" I couldn't, no more before I hanged up Vish replied,

_"Y-Yea. Sure thing also thank you. Good bye." _I hung up on that before turning off my phone. I placed it in my bag along with everything else while I went down stairs to face Clocky.

By the time I got down, Clocky had finished talking to the Observents,

"Ah Selena I hope you like the clothes and gift" I nodded "Now the reason why I pulled you out from you dimension is that I need your help to change a certain Halfa's timeline" I tilted my head at that

"Let me guess, Vlad?" Clocky nodded,

"He needs guidance, and you already know most about him. So you know what buttons to press and what not to press. He will be arriving within a few minutes, to pick you up and take care of you." I nodded, since I know the 'future' per say I would be the best pick to change him, although I have to be careful of what I say around him. If Vlad finds out I know the future that could be disastrous. It's probably a good idea if I act dumb around him, otherwise Clocky would be after my skin… "As you probably know it would be a bad if the knowledge of the future falls into the wrong hands, good or bad." I nodded I already knew this though wait,

"Hey Clocky, do I have to stick to as close to the story line as possible or do I have a bit of freedom?" I was really unsure whether if I had to stick to the story line or not, but ether way I will try too,

"That would be preferred, but yes you do have a bit of freedom" I smiled,

"Thanks for everything Clocky" Clocky smiled at me and then asked me if I wanted to watch the time stream while I waited for Vlad, I nodded and walked over to the screen and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

* * *

After a while of watching different timelines I got bored, I soon found a few books to keep me entertained. 3 ½ books later I heard someone come into the tower,

"As much as it flatters me to see the master of time, but what it that favour you wanted to ask me?" Yep that's Vlad's voice, I was already lying down on the couch that Clocky had nearby so I couldn't be seen by Vlad but I could still see him,

"Ah yes Plasmius, right on time." Sigh, Clocky and his time puns… Sad, Vlad rolled his eyes at that while Clockly chuckled at both of us, "Also I am asking you a favour, because you are the only person that I can rely on for taking care of her." Yay Clocky for being so cryptic,

"Her? Taking care of? Wait you want me to take care of a female?" I rolled my eyes at Vlad's comment,

"Yes, she has already been informed that you will pick her up and take care of her, and the only reason I'm asking you is that you have enough resources to take care her but if she is too much of a hassle I could ask Daniel but how would he explain to his parents where she came from?" Clockly and his logical sense,

"I see. So who is 'she' anyway?" I was tempted to call out now and make my presents known but I like having the element of surprise… Well as much as you can get from one of the most feared ghost in the GZ, Clocky just chuckled,

"You will meet her soon but now I will tell you now not to ask too much about her previous home, she might tell you later on but I make no promises. Now I'll be leaving you two to get to know each other I will be back later." And with that he left.

"Wait what?! Oh butter biscuits!" I chuckled at what Vlad said; he heard me and turned to where I'm sitting and I could have sworn his eyes widened when he saw me. He walked over to me; I stood up and sat on the arm of the couch,

"Um, hi? I'm Alice." I said stretching my arm out for a handshake, he took it up and shook my hand,

"Hello to you to, I am Vlad Plasimus." Sigh, he doesn't sound too happy, then again he rarely ever did.

"Let me guess, your unhappy cuz you have to take care of me, right? Sorry that you have to put up this…" I simply stated while looking down and away, I heard Vlad shuffling around before a sigh came from him. I got up and walked over to the books and picked them up, walked backed over to the book shelf and put them away in their right spots but I kept the one I was still reading and the other one I liked, walking back over to my bag I put them in there before looking back over to Vlad who was just watching me the whole time, "you do realise that you watching me is really creepy not to mention unsettling" I said to Vlad who just raised an eye brow at me

"Do you seriously not know who I am?" He asked me, _'you'd be surprised at what I know of you'_,

"Well, all I know that you are Vlad Plasimus, you are greatly feared and respected in the Ghost Zone." I simply stated while looking at him, He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head while muttering 'cusses', I shook my head and muttered fruit loop. He must have heard me because he is scowling at me and just saying, Its scary as fuck, "I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover" I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice while crossing my arms and rolling my eyes at him,

"Funny. Why is it that you don't fear me?" I shrugged and said probably because of all that has happen so far had hasn't sunk completely in yet also after being shot and waking up in the DP universe had something to with that but I'm not going to say that too him.

"So since Clocky is still out, might as well as try and get to know each other… and objections?" I simply asked him he nodded his head and mumbled that sounded like 'fine let's get this over and done with' I shrugged and simply asked my question, "So, are you married or were married?" he sighed before shaking his head,

"I have never been married nor am I now. You have boyfriend?" He asked, I shook my head,

"Nah, I went to an all-girl school so no guys there and most of the guys I knew were only friends. Any pets?" I asked him,

"None and what do you mean you 'went' to all-girl school?" he asked,

"Well I'm here now; I can't get to school from here can I?" I stated, Vlad made an 'oh' face which made me chuckle, "have any rivals or archenemies?" I bluntly asked and Vlad nodded,

"I do. He is an annoying brat who stops all my plans, but he is the only other one of my kind. Do you have any hobbies?" He asked,

"I have a few, reading, drawing, playing games, hacking different things and that's about it. What's so different about your kind that there is only you and your rival?" I already knew the answer to my question but I'm supposed to be clueless you know,

"I'm are known as a Halfa, how old are you?" he said the first part quickly and quietly, I nodded,

"I'm 14. So you're Halfa? So you are half ghost and half human then? Like a hybrid?" he looked surprised at what I said but never the less he nodded,

"I'm impressed; most people don't figure it out so quickly like you did and no I was not born like this. An accident caused to happen to me. Why do you ask?" I could sense curiosity within Vlad voice, I shrugged,

"I'm just interested, it's not every day that I chat to a ghost or a half one that is. Back home, ghosts are considered fake and all spotting/seeing/sighting/etc are hoaxes so this is all new… What is your full name?" I sighed that life is over I'm here now,

"Vladimir Plasimus, what is your full name?" he simply asked me

"A-Alice Pendragon…" I said quietly _'I'm not Selena anymore, she died then…' _

"That's a fake name isn't it?" he asked raising an eye brow, I looked down before nodding a little, "So why use a fake name?"

"She's dead now. She died back then but I'm still here, so I kinda have a new start here, a clean slate. Using this logic I need a new name, so yea…" I simply stated, I was not going to cry for what happened back then. I felt a hand on my back, I look up in confusion to see Vlad giving me a soft look… like he was trying to comfort me… I gave him a small smile and thanked him for the little comfort he gave. Just then Clocky came back in; he took his hand off me and went over to Clocky and discussed that everything has been dealt with I could go with Vlad anytime he wanted to leave; I went over to my bag a checked that I had everything. After checking I slung my bag over my right shoulder and walked over and stood next to Clocky, they both looked over to me before asking me if I was ready to go. I nodded before hugging Clocky and thanking him for everything he has done for me after that I went 'home' with Vlad.

* * *

**_/Sorry that it took so long for me to update this chapter. I kinda struggled with some parts of Vlad's dialogue… oh well I'll try and update soon! Also thx for reading! Stay Sweet! _**

**_-Candy_**


	4. Hey

**Hey Candy here! just saying that I put up a new story on my profile. **

**Let's Play My Way**

**Enjoy the rest of your day**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

* * *

"Vlad! Why do I have to go to this?" I wined as I brushed my hair and platted it,

"Because, I need to make business deals and you are now my daughter so I need to present you. Anymore questions and shouldn't you be calling me dad by now, Alice?" Vlad simply said, I sighed. Upon walking into my wardrobe and finding a dress I wondered if I should call him dad… Or another word that means dad… Maybe Father or Baba, after all it's been a week that I have been living with Vlad, we moved to Amity Park after Vlad started to grumble and mutter something about Danny, although the scene where Vlad's towel flies off along with the news filming everything live, sadly that's how I was found out, after all a girl in his hotel room does tend to make people think certain questions, so we had to clear it up before people jump to conclusions much to Vlad's dislike. He was planning to hide me for a little longer from the media but, oh well. I also found out that Vlad and Clockly had signed my name differently so now I am known as Alice Masters… Yippy? I don't know.

Once I found a dress that I deemed worthy to wear I quickly got it on, it was pearly white with neon orange trimmings and the overall design was flowers, I grabbed random necklaces and bracelets and put them on not really caring what I wore, the main thing I kept hidden out of anyone sight was the time medallion. (Even after living with Vlad for over a week now he still doesn't know about it or that I even have one in the first place and I intend to keep it that way for as long as I could.) After the boring wardrobe change, I got my mirror from my hiding place and placed it in one of the hidden pockets that is in my dress. After one quick look over I walked down stairs to find Vlad about to come up and I think to get me,

"Well I was about to go up to your room to check up on you but looks like I won't have to," Vlad said in a bored manner,

"Yea, yea, you were checking if I had been washed away down the plug hole, well too bad I didn't, _Father_" I stated like a little kid, pouting, crossing my arms and looking away Vlad sighed he turned around and started walking down,

"You know it's impossible for you to go- Wait what?" Vlad's head whipped around and gave me a dumbfounded look, I simply continued walking down the stairs and grabbed his and along the way,

"Well I do live with you and I am technically your daughter, why? I though you always wanted to be called Father or am I not good enough Baba?" I simply stated not looking at him, though when I asked that last question Vlad stoped all of a sudden, I turned around to come face to face with Vlad,

"No, I just wasn't expecting you to call me father so soon even though I kept asking-… Never mind. Also why are you calling me Baba now?" Vlad said in a softer tone, though he did divert the question and didn't answer it,

"Baba, means Father in Chinese, after all my mum and dad made me learn it." I said looking away from him, "Look the limo is here, I'm going to call you baba when we are home alone otherwise I'll call you Father ok? Ok, let's go." I walked out not bothering to wait for 'Father', by the time I climbed into the limo and closed the door Vlad had also gotten into the limo; this is going be one long night.

* * *

**/sorry for the late chapter and for it being so short... I just had a lot of school work and lack of inspiration... sorry I'll try and update sooner... sorry. enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Ch. 5**_

* * *

"Baba! I don't want to go!" I started to wine at Vlad who just sighed,

"Honestly Alice, you already had 3 weeks off school now, so why are you complaining?" Vlad stated crossing his arms,

"Because you put the anti-ghost rules on the school which multiple of them I hate and loath." I said pouting and crossing my arms,

"You are my daughter Alice, you need to set my example, you are going to Casper high and this is final." Vlad growled out with a tone that also stated that that was final. 'You just want me to spy on Danny' I just grumbled making sure that Vlad didn't hear. Soon we arrived at the School wearing the tacky uniform of red blue and checker and surprisingly comfy somehow. I walked into the school and found student reception; I got my locker code and my timetable which is still normally over two weeks. Soon I found my locker and stuffed everything I needed in there, once I got everything I needed for the first 2 classes I decided to wonder around the school while the hallways aren't covered in other students since its early in the morning and few students were here, after a few minutes later I found the library and surprise there is still computers in here, jumping on I quickly hacked the network and pulled up a chat box and started to IM my friend I made without Vlad's knowledge,

**_Soul Dragon: _**_Hey, whats up?_

**_Technus: _**_Aren't you at school?_

**_Soul Dragon:_**_ Well, yea. But is early. . . Got any gossip?_

_ **Technus: **none really- no wait…_

**_Soul Dragon: _**_?_

**_Technus: _**_there is the rumour that a new student is going to start at Casper, Vlad's Daughter is going to Casper, Vlad's daughter has this and that, etc._

**_ Technus: _**_they are mainly around you and Casper._

**_Soul Dragon: _**_I can tell… I'm in hell._

**_Technus: _**_Hehe?_

**_Soul Dragon: _**_Help._

**_Technus: _**_School can't be that bad._

**_Soul Dragon: _**_SOS._

**_Technus: _**_that bad?_

**_Soul Dragon: _**_if anything I'm hoping that it won't be as bad as my last school. Hey I need a favour._

**_Technus: _**_yes?_

**_Soul Dragon: _**_can you find out who is in my classes? You should be able to hack the school network and if not, well that's sad._

**_Technus: _**_Sure, wait one sec._

I sat back and leaned back on the chair that I'm sitting on. I had made friends with Technus last week, Vlad was away and I found his lab, Technus showed up and long story short we became secret friends.

**_Technus: _**_You still there?_

**_Soul Dragon: _**_Yea._

**_Technus: _**_not a bad class but you will have at least one of the Team Phantom trio in your class at all time. But you will only have a class that has only of them in the same room as you._

Right, I told Technus that I needed to keep tabs on team Phantom, tho I never told him why but me being Vlad's daughter it's easy to jump to a sensible conclusion,

**_Soul Dragon: _**_Right thanks, gtg class starting soon._

**_Technus: _**_Ok, contact me later. I want to know how your day went._

I got off the computer and headed to my first class, walking straight to the lion's den…

As I got to the door of the class room and was about to open the door, the teacher that I know popped out and closed the door behind himself. He looked down on me and simply greeted me,

"Ah, you must be the new student, my name is Mr. Lancer. " He gestured over to the door, "I should introduce you to the class now shouldn't I?" I gave a small nod as he smiled; he opened the door and led me in before announcing to the class, "Good Morning class, as you might have noticed we have a new student in our class" everyone turned to me which I had a bored expression on my face, "Miss. Masters?" I turned to Mr. Lancer still with my expressionless face before turning back to the class and sighed and spoke up,

"Hello, my name is Alice Masters, daughter of Vlad Masters, any questions?" most of the class had their hand up but surprisingly the Phantom trio had their hands up, "kid in the back corner, speak away" everyone looked over to Danny who looks embarrassed now,

"Uh, are you and Vlad close?" Sigh, he's being defensive now,

"To answer your question, it would be a no." He doesn't trust me, I can tell as well as being his biggest rival, I'm not surprised, "Ok you in the front row."

"Do you have the newest brand of Parc Taht?" Paulina asked, god I hate her so much. Also what the in the name of Clockwork is that?! '_Crap I still have to reply, just go with the flow, just go with the flow'_,

"Seriously, who still uses that? Please don't mention that brand again." I stated while looking away from Paulina, though most of the class (aka the girls) had started whispering different brands that I will never know-

"So what brands do you wear?" Star stated randomly while calling out. I looked over to her and simply smirked,

"One does not simply give away their fashion tips so easily to mere mortals. If you had higher levels in your social rank maybe I'd tell you my secrets." Oh the looks on everyone's faces! All the girls in this class where so confused, same with the jocks but the nerds! They are chucking at my reverences and at how most of the class didn't get them! I ginned larger before taking a seat, which is sadly next to Danny… Crap.

Halfway into class I heard the sound of shifting paper, I turned to look over to Danny to see him scribbling on something and passing back to Tucker who passed it to Sam after scribbling something on it, and it's like a game of 3-way pong. I looked over Danny's shoulder to some of the writing and moved back to my seat and in my note book I scribbled what they wrote:

_I don't like her._

_Why? Cuz she Vlad's daughter?_

_Kinda, but I'm wondering how much does she know…_

_You mean your secret?_

_What else would he mean Tuck!?_

_I mean if she know her father's secret and how much of a fruitloop he is._

_Yea, so I want to know if she is a spy or not._

_So how are we doing to do this?_

_I don't know you got anything tuck?_

_Nope how about you Danny?_

_Maybe we could be friendly to her, remember she is still a new girl._

_That might work._

_ARE YOU CRAZY! SHE COULD BE A SPY FOR THAT FRUITLOOP!_

_Yea dude, for all we know if this could back fire and we could be screwed!_

_I know but you guys don't any other ideas! So if have any NOW might be a good time to jot them down!_

After reading over the conversation sounds like their unsure as to which side I am on… great I can tell that school is going to be a blast…

. . .

Help.

**_/sorry for not updating sooner… whelp Enjoy! Also good luck for figuring out what Parc Taht is! :3_**


End file.
